It all started with a dream
by Lady Ice214
Summary: Cheesy Title, I know but it's not that bad. Everyone's favourite Tiny Tim meets a girl on Christmas eve and by telling him of her dream, sweeps him into the world of politics and trouble. Some mention of rape in later chapters.
1. That girl

**A/N: I meant to get this up by Christmas but got hit with a major case of writers block. Hopefully it'll be up by the end of this week. I know that in the story takes place in Victorian times but don't know how they talked then. If you have any suggestions then they would be greatly appreciated.  
****Disclaimers: I don't own Tiny Tim or any other characters you might recognize.  
Now the story...**

Our story really starts in the little hospital on the edge of town. It's a cold day, exactly two years from the Christmas when that monstrous turkey arrived on the front stoop. Tiny Tim woke on the stroke of midnight. He was in the hospital. He'd had gotten the best treatment money could buy, Uncle Scrooge had seen to that. It had taken two years to find the best doctor and prepare him for the treatment, but it had been worth it. He now had full control of his leg and just needed to strengthen it. It'd been a hard day of therapy and he was staying the night.

It seems fitting doesn't it, that our story starts on the same day that dear Ebenezer's does. Yes it was Christmas Eve night, and as the clock struck midnight Tiny Tim's eyes opened and he sat up in bed. Looking out the window he smiled, he would be going home later that day for Christmas. And Uncle Scrooge would be there and Mother and Father and Peter and Martha, and all his family. Maybe they'd…

"Um, Hi." A soft voice interrupted from behind him. "Do you know what time it is?" The voice inquired.

Tim turned and squinted through the dark. There was a girl sitting on one of the many beds that littered the large room.

"Yeah, it's just hit midnight." Tim answered, his voice breaking the quiet.

"Oh, not again." The girl suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Now Tim was curious.

"For the last couple of months, I keep being woken by a dream up at midnight. But when I wake up I can never remember the dream. I can never fall back asleep after my dream. My parents were getting worried. I need my sleep for the operation but, this dream keeps me from getting it."

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark he got a good look at her. She was about his age so about eleven or twelve. She had ginger colored hair that fell in cascades over her shoulders. She was small but lean, he could see that much.

"Maybe I can help." He offered.

"I don't think so. I've been looked at by priests and doctors and therapists and shamans. No one knows how to fix me." She sounded dejected.

"Well it can't hurt to try can it." He stood up and hobbled over to the bed next to her, wincing as he put weight on his sore leg. Sitting down on the edge and pulling the scratchy covers over his legs.

She moved to sit on the edge of her bed, facing him.

Putting on a pinched expression and a really bad accent he sat stiffly perched on the edge of his bed imitating the doctor. "Now tell me, what seems to be the matter."

A quiet giggle from the opposite bed told him he was on the right track.

"Okay," He said in his normal voice. "What do you remember about your dream?"

"Nothing really, except that it wakes me up panting, yet strangely calm, every night at midnight."

"Then do you have any memories that you don't remember getting?"

There was silence as she thought. "Actually, yes! There is one. It's not much, just a face. It's just a blur really but it's an old man with spectacles and a frown."

"Well then. If it's the old man that's making you wake up then you'll just have to tell him to go away." Tim sat back feeling very proud of himself.

"Oh, so it's that simple. Thank you Mr. Doctor sir, I'm sure your treatment for these wretched nightmares will work." She said with a laugh.

The next morning Tim woke up to find the girl gone. The nurses told him that her Father had come and taken her away. They wouldn't tell him her name and when his family came to pick him up he pushed her from his mind. But unfortunately this wasn't one of those memories you can just lock in a drawer and throw away the key. This was one of those which if you did so (Which Tim did) It just grows and grows till it seeps out the edges or bursts the whole drawer open.

With Tim it did the later, putting a whole new meaning to the term, facing your past.

It took three years for the drawer to open, and when it did he was on his mind constantly. Everyone thought he had fallen in love, he didn't know. He had one blurry picture but one thing stood clear in his mind, a clear laugh, like bells it was. It chimed a merry tune and echoed in his head. He loved it and it's that laugh that takes us back to our story.

It was starting to get chilly out, as it usually does in the middle of September. He was walking home from work at Uncle Scrooge's. Scrooge had taken him on as an apprentice. He had a half a crown to spend, a treat from Uncle Scrooge.

He decided to run around town before going to the market. It still gave him a thrill to run, freely moving, wind in his hair and the sun beating down. He was one of the fastest he knew, everyone betted on him to win in the neighborhood races.

It was that chiming bell laughter that cut through the daze that running brought. "Jess, stop that! That's not something to be discussed by proper ladies."

The quiet answer to that I will not put here as it consisted of 'Jess' calling proper ladies by some names most proper ladies would be horrified to hear.

Curious to see who it was making such disagreeable statements on a Friday afternoon in the park; Tim changed directions and sped along the park path. Stopping to rest at a bench, he waited to hear the voices again. To his surprise not just voices but once again that laugh came from the blanket behind him.

It was a violet blanket with indigo embroidery on it. On it sat two young ladies, about his age, both laughing in delight. One had a booming merry laugh that sent shivers down your spine. She had black hair pulled up under a bonnet, straight strands hanging around her face. The was dressed in a dark blue well made dress, though the effect was ruined as the hem was dipped, covered and splattered in mud up to nearly her waist. Everyone had dirt on their clothes, there was no way around it, but this was extreme.

The other girl held his attention though. She had ginger hair that hung in ringlets around her face. The rest was pulled up under an unusually small bonnet. You could still see most of her hair. She was slender but lean and was dressed in a purple red dress. There was mud splatters on this one as well but not nearly as many.

It was her laugh, the laugh, the one that he'd not been able to get out of his head for the past year. Now that he looked closely he could see how the face was shaped the same as the one in his memory.

It was now or never. He'd had this girl in his head for the past year. He might never see her again. So why wasn't he going to talk to her. 'Get going you pansy' his inner voice told him. Gathering up courage he approached the two.

"Good Afternoon Madams." He said quietly taking of his hat.

"Good afternoon sir. What brings you to the park on this fine day?" Jess, the black haired one asked.

"The sound of laughter, your to be precise."

"Ours?"

"Yes, this may sound odd but…"

"Do I know you?" The ginger haired girl cut in suddenly.

"Quite possibly, In fact that's what I was about to ask." Tim was glad to have an excuse to keep gazing at her. She had such green eyes; there were flecks of gold in them too. "Were you by any chance in the hospital on the edge of this town nearly four years ago? Christmas eve, you woke at midnight."

"Yes, are you by any chance the boy who got rid of the bad dreams?"

"So they went away?"

"Why yes!"

"Well what do you know? I should become a doctor and solve millions of peoples strange dream problems." He waved his arms dramatically as he said that.

She laughed at that, that sweet bell laughter that made you smile just to hear it." I still have the dreams, just not often, and when ever I do I wake up like I used to and I only remember one thing. Your 12 year old face tells something to go away."

Tim positively beamed at that. She remembered him too! "Glad I could be of some assistance Mame." He tipped my hat dramatically.

"Sorry to but in but whom are you?" Her black haired friend's voice broke through our laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry Jess," The ginger turned toward her friend. "This is … I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Tim Cratchit at your service." Tipping his hat again but this time more seriously.

"Tim, this is Jessamine Drake. Jess, Tim Cratchit. And Tim, I'm Gwenevere of Macklin, but please, call me Gwen."

Macklin, why did that sound so familiar? Tim put it from his mind; after all why think about something that didn't matter when you had such a beautiful lady in front of you.

"Well Mr. Cratchit, I don't know much about you but I like your wit." As she spoke the clock tower struck one.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Tim, but we have a previous engagement. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She sounded sorry that she had to go.

"I live for the day when I see you again." Tim said formally but the image is ruined by the smirk that graced his features.

"Well then good sir, I await your call." Gwen added a mock bow to the picture.

Tim stood in the cold air till he could no longer see them.

**A/N: Please Review. Comments are appreciated; suggestions considered and most of the time used; and flames are read and then made fun of. Thank you.**


	2. OWWWWW

**A/N: I's sorry this took so liong to get up but I hve been operationng on no sleep due to the piles of work load from school and some family issues. So without further adue I am going to let you read this and hope you enjoy. **

"So, cat got your tongue?" Clint said punching Tim's arm.

That's Mr. Clinton Hall, the best friend a guy could have, but can't see past the end of his own nose. Then again Tim been acting so distant lately that he wasn't exactly surprised even he noticed.

He sighed.

"Tim." Clint was now waving his hand in front of his face. "Tiiiiimmmm." That annoying sing song voice. "Tim, I said have you checked out that girl over there. Beauty." Tim took back what he'd said about him noticing. He really is clueless. Still he roused himself from his thoughts to see what he was talking about.

Tim nearly jumped in surprise. He knew her, that's Jess, Gwen's friend. He started toward her where she was inspecting the jewelry stand.

"Hey wait up. Where are you going?" Clueless.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Who? Her! You do realize that that's the Duke's daughter's personal lady."

"Wait." Tim stopped. "The duke's daughter?"

Clint nodded, glad he finally had his friend's attention. " Yeah, didn't you hear? The duke's in town. He hasn't been here for four years. He came to pay his respect to the hospital that cured his daughter. He would have come earlier but he'd been delayed by the crown, some ambassador business I heard."

That meant Gwen was the Duke's daughter. There went any prospect of friendship there might have been. Tim sank down to sit on the church steps in despair.

Clint didn't notice the slumped form as he was still starring at Jess. "She's a beauty isn't she. I heard the daughter is even prettier."

"That she is." Tim muttered under my breath.

"Hm?" Clint questioned halfheartedly, he's still starring at Jess.

The clock struck three and broke into the two boy's thoughts. "Shoot, I've got to be at the tailors for three! I'm late!" He ran off leaving Tim alone.

As he watched, Jess suddenly looked up and then turned around scanning the square. He looked away hoping she wouldn't notice him.

Of course, she did.

"Tim" She had come over to talk to him, nay whisper. She spoke so quietly Tim had to strain to hear her. "Tim, I need you to come with me."

She sounded so desperate Tim got up at once. He took one of the bags from her before falling into step beside her.

They walked for the better part of the hour. Tim wasn't surprised to find that Jess had brought him to richest part of town, and then the richest house in it. Figures.

He expected them to in through the front door but instead Jess led him around the side to the back door. A quiet whisper came from Jess. "Don't say a word."

Wondering what she meant he followed her to the back.

Whoa. He stopped in surprise at the sight that greeted him. The whole back yard was alive with people. Men and women alike bustled about yelling and tripping and holding plates of food - both raw and cooked – and other bags and boxes of who knew what. Tim was shoved aside by a young maid who was muttering something about napkins and doilies and balancing a pile of linen dangerously in her small arms.

"Well come on then." Jess was beckoning him forward. "The miss wants her purchases." As if in a daze he followed her further into the mess and through a small door in the wall of the house.

Inside was just as busy. People ran everywhere, matching worried and hassled expressions on all their faces. He seemed to be getting in everyone's way at once. Apologizing to anyone he bumped of detained he slowly made his way to Jess, who was waiting at the top of a flight of stairs wearing an expression to match everyone else's.

Edging his way up the stairs he didn't see disaster coming. He had stepped out of the way of a man with a stack of porcine dishes when he slipped. It was a small harmless spoon but it threw him down the stairs into the very man he had worked so hard to avoid. Dishes went everywhere, the two men toppled down the stairs, people ducking and leaping out of their way, some falling down the stairs themselves.

They landed at the bottom winded on their back surrounded by ruin. Brocken wine glasses, plates, tables, bottles, china lay everywhere as did ruined linen and groaning people.

Tim couldn't see straight. He had landed flat on him back winding him and banging his head pretty bad in the process. He heard shouts and yells and whispers all around him. He remembered the fall. Oh no! The plates!

Then he felt the fist in his gut. Ouch. No, that didn't cut it. The searing white agony of more lack of breath and the punch grazing what he thought, hoped was just a bruised rib, made his gaze black for a moment.

When he had gathered enough strength to once again pay attention to the world, He noticed that Jess was bending over him. She was yelling something over her shoulder, "I don't care if he caused the bloody war, he's hurt."

Tim groaned. He felt like he'd been dropped of a cliff, trampled by a stamped of hoses and then… Jess's voice cut through his daze.

"Tim? Tim? How do you feel?"

Tim opened his eyes and looked at her. "Like I was run over by a bloody steam engine."

"So alive then?"

"I suppose so." Tim tried to sit up but as searing pain shot up his spine he lay back down with a moan.

"Hey, don't move." Jess told him.

He just groaned. It bloody hurt. Not even when he'd been kicked by Mr. Hanson's mule had he hurt this much.

An angry voice cut through the quiet mumbles in the room. "What happened here?" Tim tried to pay attention to the world around him.

He looked up to see a tall, well dressed man standing in a doorway.

Jess stood up. "We had a small accident sir."

"Small? That's my best plates that were ruined." Tim didn't like that sound of voice. "Whose fault is this?"

Tim could feel everyone's gaze on him.

"Who's he? I don't recognize him."

"He's a boy form the market. He offered to help me carry the Miss's purchases home."

"Well he's caused a lot of trouble, I want…"

"Daddy, what seems to be the matter? Oh my! Tim!" That was Gwen's voice!

"Gwen?" Tim managed to groan out before Jess kicked him in the side. Only luck kept her from kicking a little higher, right on his bruised rib.

"You know this boy?" The voice was stern.

"Daddy! Daddy what happened here?"

"Do you know this boy?" The voice repeated.

Tim opened his eyes in time to see Gwen nod.

"Your room. Now. We will discus this later." Gwen's father shoed her away with a stern look that promised trouble.

"Now, what to do about you?" He turned his attentions back to Tim and Tim found himself dreading what ever the angry man dished out.

"I don't like you or how much my daughter cares about you. You will have to go. If I ever see you again I will not be happy. You have a family I presume? I'd hate to see them suffer because of your incompetence."

'He was threatening my family? How dare he? But he was the Duke.' The thought startled Tim as it popped into his head.

Said Duke turned away and made to leave before stopping to turn back. "Ms. Drake. Get rid of him before I send someone to do it."

With that he left leaving a crowd of silent servants. One worried lady-in-waiting crouched beside an injured boy surrounded by the evidence of Tim's stately fall.

As one the crowd went to work, cleaning up the mess or preparing for whatever it was that was going on that night. Jess turned and smacked Tim upside the head. "You incompetent little…" she trailed off at the groan that slipped through his lips as his pounded at her smack.

"Tim, are you okay?"

"I'll live." Tim tried to sound non-caring around the ache up his spine.

"We've got to get you out of here. You don't want to see the Duke angry." Jess was looking around for something.

"That wasn't angry?" Tim was glad for something to concentrate on.

Jess looked down at him as he tried to sit up and moved to help. "That? No, that was hardly frustrated."

Tim raised an eyebrow at that, and then winced. "Hardly frustrated?"

Jess nodded sadly then called out. "Darren. Come here and help."

A tall brawny boy came over and helped Jess hoist Tim up and together they got him out and onto the curb in the front.

"Sorry but I've got to go." Darren ran back to the house.

"Great. Now what? Can you stand?" At Jess's question Tim attempted to stand. His spine sent white hot pain up his right side and he collapsed.

"No huh. Well is there anyone I can get to come get you?"

"Yeah, my best friend Clint. He'll be at the tailors. Mr. Noxen's place."

Jess nodded and ran off.

Left alone Tim sank into his thoughts. It was a certain talent he had that drove everyone he knew insane. He completely dove into his thoughts, so engrossed was he that Clint usually had to smack him to get him to snap out of it. The topic this time was Gwen, as it had been for a while. Her laugh, her smile, how worried she'd sounded when she saw him on the floor. Would she be that worried for anyone, or was she that worried because it was him.

So engrossed was he that he didn't notice someone sit left of him till they snapped their fingers so close to his face they flicked him.

Blinking he looked at the person seated at his side. He blushed at being caught unaware by Gwen.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Worry apparent on her face.

"I've had worst." He shrugged and tried to hide his reaction to the shoot of pain up his spine. From, the look on Gwen's face, he hadn't succeeded.

"This is all my fault." She said wearily, putting her head into her hands.

"No. It was a harmless accident." She looked so heartbroken Tim tried to comfort her.

"No, it was my fault because if I hadn't sent Jess to go get you, you wouldn't have fallen."

As comforting wasn't working Tim tried something that worked on his sister. He changed the subject. "Yeah, why did you want to talk to me?"

It worked Gwen looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I don't know why I'm telling you because I hardly know you. But I almost know I can trust you." She paused; this was obviously hard to get out. "Do you remember what I told you about my dreams? Well…"

She was cut off by a loud yell from down the road. "Tim."

We looked over to see Clint running down the road with Jess close behind him. "Tim, can't you stay out of trouble for an hour without me…" He had just noticed Gwen.

"Gwen this is Clinton Hall, my best friend. Clint this is Gwenevere of Macklin, the Duke's daughter. And you already met Jessamine Drake, her Lady-in-waiting."

"A pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Gwen bowed her head slightly.

"Oh no, miss. The pleasure's mine, I'm sure." Clint was turning on the charm hard. Tim wasn't quite sure he liked it.

"Well I hate to break up the lovely party. But Gwen, your father's going to be in your room any minute now to find you're not there."

"Oh, no. Daddy can be so stubborn sometimes." She stood up and turned to us. "I'm sorry but we really must go."

"Wait." Tim tried to leap to his feet but faltered and Clint leapt forward to catch him and help him struggle to his feet. "What was that about your dreams?"

"I'm sorry Tim, but I'll have to tell you some other time. If I don't go back now Daddy might find out where I was." She and Jess ran back towards the house. Gwen Looked over her shoulder at Tim and waved.

After they disappeared the two boys stared after them.

"Wow." Clint stated slowly.

"What?" Tim tried to shoot a annoyed glare at Clint but as most of his weight was resting on his friend it didn't turn out as good as he would have helped.

"You really don't know how to start small do you."

"What?" Now Tim was just confused.

"You're a 16 year old boy who'd never had a consort, even an interest, and then you go after the Duke's daughter."

"I'm not going after the Duke's daughter."

Clint ignored me. "And not a minor Duke. No the king's ambassador."

"Wait, the king's ambassador?"

"Yeah. I mean if your going after a girl, at least learn a bit of about them first. The lasses love it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Tim tried to push away but was cut off as he nearly fell and Clint had to come to his rescue again.

"How did you end up like this anyway?"

"Fell down a flight of stairs." Clint raised an eyebrow. "Then landed flat on my back on broken plates and the other remnants of the fall. I knocked down a couple people on the way. Then I got punched in the stomach."

Clint whistled. "Wow. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Tim smirked "Like I got hit by a bloody steam engine.

**A/N: okay that chapter was a little shorter but the next chapeter is being put up tonight! I'm so proud of myself. I might not have the res up for a little bit as i will be consintrating on a story for the court of the wild (the group profile, it's under my favourites, check it out) and hopefully I'll finish the chapter for that. R&R**


	3. The plot thickens

**A/N: THere I got this chapter up to! :) Okay, this one is when the action starts. And I belive I forgot a disclamier. **  
**Disclaimer: I don not own the characters you reconize. Most of this is my own but what isn't i am working to get. **

Tim loved his mother. Yes he did, but she was so over protective. For the rest of the day and night she fussed over him till he was ready to scream. He didn't mind the doctor checking on him but she hardly left his side and she worried non-stop. According to the doctor he had a bruised two of his right ribs. Nothing serious. He'd live. All he'd told his mother was that he'd fallen down a flight of stairs. She'd asked no more questions, especially when he fell asleep during dinner.

The next day Tim dragged himself out of bed. He still aced all over but as long as he favored his right side and did nothing strenuous, the doctor said he'd be fine.

He made his way down to breakfast to find his father and Uncle Scrooge reading the paper together. They were whispering fiercely heads bent together. Tim could only make out snippets… scandal … heartbroken… poor child… no heir… poison…

"What sorry?" He'd been concentrating so hard he'd not heard his mother ask him something.

"I said 'Would you like some porridge?'"

"Um sure, thanks." Come to think of it, he was hungry. He sat down at the table across from the two whispering men. The quieted as he sat.

"Okay, what is it?" He lent forward to see the paper. His Father pulled it away from him.

"Oh let the boy see, he'll be hearing about it all day anyway." Uncle Scrooge stuck up for him.

His father paused then pushed the newspaper towards Tim.

DUCHESS MURDERED ON DANCE FLOOR

Last night the Duchess fell dead in her husbands arms on the dance floor. Reason is unknown but our sources suspect poison.

'The duchess was dead! Poisoned!' Tim scanned the rest of the article not really reading except the last line

Our Lovely Duchess leaves behind her Husband and Daughter. She will be missed.

'Gwen. Gwen will be heartbroken.'

Tim leapt to his feet and shot to the door.

"Tim. Tim, what about breakfast."

At his mothers yell Tim stopped and turned. He kissed his mom's cheek and grabbed a fruit off the table. "Thanks' Mom." With that he ran out.

"Nothing strenuous Tim." Tim's mother yelled down the road after him.

As he ran down the road he noticed Clint at the road end. He slowed.

"I knew you'd be off like a light when you heard."

"I'm going. I need to find out what's going on."

"After what happened yesterday. You shouldn't be running anyway."

"I need to see if there's anything I can do."

Clint stared at Tim for a long while before saying quietly. "You really care about her don't you?"

Tim nodded.

"Do you love her?" Tim stopped. He hadn't thought about it.

"Come on then." Clint finally said. "There's a damsel in distress waiting for you."

"With a thankful look at Clint, Tim took off. He ran straight to the Duke's manor, and around to the back. It was not nearly as busy as the day before. In fact there were only a few people around. It was only then that he stopped to wonder at how to get in when he noticed Jess sitting dejected on the steps.

She looked up when he neared he ad leapt up. "Tim, thank god. I was just about to go get you. Maybe you can help. I just can't get her to talk, move anything. She just lies there. Come on." She made to pull him into the house, pulling on his right arm.

"Ow." Tim groaned. Started Jess dropped his arm.

"Oops. Sorry. How are you?" She looked slightly sheepish.

"Fine just a couple of bruised ribs. But one problem, I can't be seen in the house."

Jess swore quietly under her breath, quite a few times, quite few words that made Tim raise his eyebrows. Those weren't something you'd pick up in a Duke's manor.

"Got it come on." Jess announced so suddenly Tim jumped. Jess dragged him to a shed in the back, by his left arm.

* * *

"I am not wearing this."

"Do you want to see Gwen or not?"

"Yes but…"

"Then put it on!"

"But it's for a woman."

"Your point being?"

They were in a shed in the back that was filled with fabric. The walls were covered with shelves and rolls of fabric and clothes. Jess had come up with the perfect way to get Tim into the house. Problem was Tim was not going for it.

Jess held the housecoat out. "Put it on."

"But…"

The glare he got for that made him slide his arms into the sleeves of the housecoat. He was dressed in the last part of the maids outfit, the house coat. Jess squeezed an apron on him and his head into a large, _large_ bonnet.

"Good, now hold this," She shoved a tray into his hands. "And keep your head down." She led the way out to the house.

They walked side by side through the large house, Jess leading. They passed many people in the halls but as Jess expected no one really paid any attention. Except once, when a man dumped a pile of laundry in Tim's arms with an order to get these washed. Jess dumped them on another maid on the way.

When they reached the room, Jess knocked lightly and entered. Inside Tim could see Gwen lying in her back staring up at the ceiling, not noticing or simply ignoring the two that had just slipped into the room. Suddenly he was very glad he'd come, it almost made up for the housecoat.

"Gwen, Gwen I brought someone to see you." Jess said gently from beside the bed, gesturing franticly to Tim.

Realizing what she wanted, Tim put the tray down and pulled the coat off. "Gwen it's me."

Gwen was so surprised to hear his voice she sat up and looked at him. "Tim?"

Tim nodded.

With that she broke, tears spilling from her eyes, flooding down her face and soaking into her dress.

Shocked at the sudden outburst, it took Tim a moment to react but when he did he slid on the bed and let Gwen burry her head into his shirt. He patted her back carefully.

It took a while but once Gwen's tears ebbed, and Tim's shirt front was completely soaked, Gwen sat up sniffling. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet, well get someone to clean it for you."

"No, no one must know I'm here."

Realization dawned on her face as her mind recovered after the show of grief. "We've got to get you out here. My Father can't know you're here."

Tim grasped her wrists as she made to get up. "I'm fine. I came to see how you're doing."

At that fresh tears flowed down her face, though they were no longer the torment they were before.

Tim scrutinized her face. She was paler then she had been, her eye's red rimed. Her hair wasn't pinned up in elaborate curls anymore; instead it hung down to the small of her back in natural, messy, uneven ginger curls. It was so Gwen that Tim smiled slightly. He liked her with her hair down naturally better than up.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "She was always there for me, no matter what. She sorted out father whenever he was getting too strict. She was such a gentle soul, why would anyone want to hurt her? Why Tim?"

'How do you answer that?' Tim wondered.

It turned out that he didn't need to as she stood up from where she had been half on Tim's lap. "Tim, I'm going to find out who killed my mother and why, and I'm going to stop them. Will you help me?"

She said it with such conviction that he didn't once think she was joking. Tim nodded standing up searching his pockets for a handkerchief. When he didn't find one, Jess shoved a clean, lacy one in his hand. Using it he wiped Gwen's eyes before closing it in her fingers.

"Go get changed. We've got some detective work to do."

She searched his face, looking for any sign that he was mocking or teasing and, finding none, she smiled and went to change.

While they had been talking Jess had set a dress out. While Gwen and Jess disappeared behind the screen to change Tim sat back on the bed.

"Gwen, yesterday you said you had something to tell me? Something about your dreams?"

"Yes, Lately I've remembered a bit more of the dream. Instead of just a face, there's a rough voice, male, saying 'Child, so small. You'll have to do. You won't tell your father will you? There's a good girl.'"

"Do you remember anymore of the face?"

"Yes, the picture's no longer blurry. There's an old man, his face hard and stern. He looks worst then Father when he's in a fit." There came a lot of giggles from behind the screen. "He's wearing small round spectacles on his nose and there's no joy in his eyes. He's looking at me almost hungrily." Here she sounded scared. There came some comforting words from behind the screen before Gwen stepped out.

"Well, how do I look?" She twirled before coming to a stand still, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a navy blue riding dress with blue accents. A simple hat was pulled around her head, her hair tucked up under it, a few strands hanging around her face in natural curls. The dress hugged her curves and had none of the ridiculous underskirts that he always thought pointless.

Realizing she was waiting for an answer Tim said "Well I prefer you with your hair down but, you'll do." He said getting up and walking around her, holding his chin as though inspecting her very closely.

"Tim." Gwen collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"You know, I've always wondered how people walk in those." Tim asked, gesturing towards the dress.

"Oh, so have I." Gwen stated.

Tim raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you …?"

Gwen shook her head. "I could never stand them. My dresses are all specially made so their easier to move in. Except my ball gowns, those have the full skirts. Luckily I don't have to wear them often."

Tim nodded.

Gwen's face fell. "Now I have to go see Father. Jess, show him out. We'll meet up tomorrow okay."

With that she squared her shoulders and walked out.

The two left in the room both stared after her. "You know, you're good for her."

Tim looked at Jess confused. What did she mean by that?

"I couldn't do anything for her but all you had to do was show up." She smiled sadly. "Do you care about her?"

"Well yeah but…"

She held up a hand to cut Tim off. "I don't care, as long as you don't hurt her. Now," Her whole attitude changed again and she once again assumed command. "Get back in the costume." She pointed at the forgotten coat.

"Oh, come one do I have to?"

* * *

Why would anyone want to hurt, let alone kill the Duchess? It made no sense. She couldn't hurt anyone; she held no real power she was just a poor girl who married into the royal family. The Duke was the related one who held the power and was related to the throne. It simply made no sense.

Tim turned over in bed. Peter had moved out a while ago and James was out all the time, so he had the bed to himself.

He was trying to think on why the Duchess would be killed when he heard a quiet knocking on the door downstairs. He figured Mom or Dad would answer it but when it continued he remembered, they were at some company party and Belinda was supposed to look after them. But his sisters were already in bed and they slept like a rock.

So he dragged himself out of bed and to the door, remembering to wrap a coat around himself.

Gwen. It was nearly midnight and Gwen was at his door. He hurriedly opened it. Her eyes were stained red around the rims and she looked distractedly dressed. She carried a small bag with who knew what in it.

"I hope I didn't wake you." She sounded strained and petrified and she glanced down the road before closing the door.

"Oh not at all. I couldn't sleep anyway. So what brings you here at this time of night?"

To his surprise Gwen collapsed on a chair at his table. "Can I stay here tonight?"

The question shocked him so it took him a moment to answer. "Yeah, sure. You can take my bed and I'll sleep in, well somewhere else." They had no guest room, guess he'd be sleeping on the floor tonight.

The relief was apparent on her face. He led her to his room. "It's a bit less then what you're used to." He rubbed the back of his neck. A bit, it was a bloody stable compared to her fancy room.

"No, it's great." She smiled again.

Tim made to leave but stopped at a feather light touch on his arm. Turning he looked back at Gwen. They just stood there for a bit before she murmured quietly. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." Her fingertips lightly brushed his cheekbones and Tim resisted the urge to tilt his face further into her touch. Then she disappeared into the room and Tim was left facing a closed door.

Mentally Tim smacked himself on the head. She was the bloody Duchess now. Their was nothing that could happen between them, now especially. So there. The truth still hurt.

With a sigh he made his way back downstairs.

"Tim. Tim, honey. Wake up. You slept there all night." Well that explained the ache along his neck and spine. "Tim, are you listening?" His mother was shaking him gently awake.

He opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep in the big chair in front of the fireplace. A blanket from his parent's room, that he hadn't put there, was draped over him.

He looked around. His family was all at the table while his mother stood over him holding a cup of tea.

"Um, good morning?" He said hesitantly sitting up before wincing as his side throbbed its protest of the position he had spent the night in.

"Why weren't you in your bed last night?" His mother asked again.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault." Gen appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I stayed out a little too late and I didn't want to have to walk across town in the dark so I came here as Tim is the only one I know in town."

Mrs. Cratchit looked between the two of them; then shook her head in silent defeat. Everyone else believed her story.

"Tim, why don't you introduce us." James said slyly.

Tim shot a look at his brother than turned to his family. "Everyone this it Gwenevere of Macklin. Gwen, this is my Mother and Father, Belinda, James and Carole. Peter and Martha are with their own families." I gestured to each of my family in turn."

"Gwen is it?" Tim's mother asked. Gwen nodded. "Gwen, come and eat. I can't have a hungry youngster in my house." She ushered Gwen to the table before calling over her shoulder. "You too Tim."

"One moment mother. I have something to discus with Tiny Tim."

"Hey. I'm not tiny." Tim got up to swat his older brother on the back of the head.

"Well you wouldn't want Gwen to hear the sorry truth would you. You at lease have a fighting chance now."

"My god, James you're one to talk."

"And how would you know that Tim. Peeked?" At that Tim tackled his brother.

"James Cratchit. Not in the house if you please. TIm, no rough houseing in the house, If you must, outside." Mrs. Cratchit made to shoo the two wrestling boys out of the house. But everyone stopped at the giggles coming from the far end of the table.

"I'm sorry but, I haven't seen bickering like this since I was in Spain. . I'm an only child and I very much missed this."

Tim was concentrating on Gwen so much he didn't notice James until he upped and tackled him. James had the advantage and used it well. He caught Tim in a headlock before Tim could do much about it.

"Boy's. Outside. I don't want a repeat of last time." The two boys heard the tone of their mother's voice and James dragged Tim out of the house by his head.

Outside James let go of Tim and he rubbed his sore neck. "Okay, talk, you do realize that's the duke's daughter."

"Yes."

"The same duke that's wife was killed two days ago."

"Yes."

"So are you dating?"

"What? No. Of 'course not."

"Sorry I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. Let me rephrase, do you want to be dating."

"…No"

"You paused."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Tim tackled James.

"Well since you two obviously aren't done I guess the rest of us will have to eat all the eggs." Belinda teased from the doorway.

At the mention of food, both boys jumped up and ran into the house.

"So what's on the menu kids?" Bob asked the table.

"I'm meeting up with George and Jon." James announced.

"I'll be taking Gwen home. Speaking of which, your parents will be worried, we'd better go." Tim stood up.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Cratchit." Gwen stood up and then went upstairs to collect her bags.

"Your very welcome dear. Tim, come with me for a moment." Tim followed his mother into the kitchen, wondering what this would be about.

Mrs. Cratchit put down the stack of dishes she'd been carrying and turned to her son. "I'm happy you're happy but that poor girl's been hurt enough. You be good to her."

"Mom we're not courting. Why does everyone think we're together?"

"Because you act like you're together." His mother's gental voice cut through his ant and he stopped is surprise.

"What?"

"You act like you're together. You went and sat next to her without thinking when you came inside, you reacted to each other at the table the way a married couple would, you responded to her needs without thinking and you seem to almost know what the other is thinking. And it's not a bad thing."

Tim opened his mouth to protest but then didn't. He didn't know what to say.

Patting his shoulder affectionately his mother walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are we actually going back to my place or are we getting some detective work done?"

She got a look for that one.

"Are you going to tell me why you spent the night at my place?"

"Yeah just come on." She grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him along to the park where they'd first met, after four years. She found a bench and they sat down, Tim waiting patiently for Gwen to start.

"Last night we had a few family friends come over to give their condolences of mother's death." Her voice broke on death and a tear slipped down her face. Tim without thinking put his arm around her. "I recognized one but I couldn't think from where. Then later I ventured out of my room around ten, I was trying to find Jess. I passed by Father's office and heard commotion, yelling voices. I didn't know what was going on so I put my ear to the door and listened in.

'Father was in there yelling at the man I thought I'd recognized. Daddy said 'I've just lost my wife to some plotting nogooder and now you want to me turn my attention to this matter. The girl's only fifteen.'

'And the man said 'That's why this is so important. Someone has a grudge against your family and you need a reliable heir.'

'Daddy stood up for me and said I was I reliable heir. But then the man pointed out I'd have a smaller chance of marrying well if I had no father.

'Daddy said something about wanting me to marry for love like he had and the man pointed out that I had to make a good marriage in order for his business to be upheld and that his son would make a good heir.

'Then he said one thing that made me recognize the man. He said betrothal was a blessing and a responsibility. He's the man from my dreams, the one that scared me enough. He said that same thing in my dream. Either I've got prophetic powers or he's said that before. I was so scared I ran, I told Jess to find any info regarding the mysterious man, my mother's death and the thought of betrothal and meet us here."

She said the last bit all in one mouthful and huddled closer to Tim now that she was done. She was shivering slightly but not crying this time.

"Hey, you two." Jess called out, saving Tim from answering.

"Jess!" Gwen jumped up and hugged the girl before pulling back and asking her. "Did you find anything of use?"

Jess's face turned serious. Yes we did. On the furthest corner of the grounds a small bottle was found. In it was the remnants of the poison that killed your mother."

"Great! Do you know whose poison it is?"

"NO that's the problem. The bottle was labeled with a note saying Smirtis. Payment on the 22nd at 9 at shop. Nothing more. No one has any idea what it means."

The name sounded familiar to Tim and he sat back to try and remember where he'd heard it before. He only half paid attention to what the girls were saying.

"The man is Mr. Raymond of Ruston. He's a distant, distant uncle of yours. He's got a son, Albert, who is apparently a dimwit, but a dimwit with the body of a god. Obviously didn't get that from his father. He's trying to convince your father to engage you to his son. So far your father hasn't given in."

"Thank god for that."

"Smirtis!" Tim suddenly jumped up making both girls jump. "I know it. It's a tiny bar in the bad part of town. Clint and James go there sometimes."

"Great." Gwen stood up and started gathering up papers that had somehow appeared around them while Tim was lost in thought. "Let's go." Suddenly Tim had a feeling he should have kept it to himself.

**A/N: Great, I'm happy with this, for once. Hope you liked. **

**PLEASE read and review. I appreciate everything you say. UNless it's a flame, in which case, that wasn't very nice and I'll be makeing fun of it for a while. **


	4. BAR FIGHT

**A/N: relly have nothing to say except i hope i did a good job keepeing the time line the same. **

"I should wear these more often." Grace was wiggling around in her new outfit. She was wearing a white shirt and a Brown jacket with a matching pair of brown trousers. Her chest was bound so she didn't have quite so stunning curves and she has tucked her long hair up under a cap. Jess, the queen of hair pins had pulled up the hair in a way that ginger curls looked more boyish and natural.

Jess was still in a dress but this one a ragged revealing dress that she kept trying to pull up.

Clint and Tim were dressed similar to Gwen. They had somehow dragged Clint into all this. But no one knew the place and it was either him or James so the choice was obvious.

"So, everyone know the plan?" Clint looked around.

Everyone nodded. It wasn't that hard, and they'd gone over it a dozen times. Gwen and Tim were going to pose as the messengers with the money. Clint and Jess were going to detain the real messengers if they came along and make a distraction if need be.

On a silent cue the four detectives turned and walked down the road and into the bar at the end. It was chaos in there. There were people spilling out of the place. People were drinking what you would hope was beer from huge tubs. They went to sit down, dogging rowdy people bouncing or stumbling around. Barmaids expertly navigated their ways through the mess.

Luckily they found a fairly empty table at the back. There was just some old guy fast asleep and drooling on the table.

"So now what?" Gwen asked nervously.

Tim looked to Clint. Clint came here, not him.

"Well we should order something." Clint said. He stood up and waved a barmaid over.

She was wearing a short skirt. It came down to nearly her knees. It had a huge neck line that exposed an even bigger chest. "What can I get you boys?" She asked flirtatiously, ignoring Jess.

"Beers all around." Clint answered with a dazzling smile.

She smiled in return before leavening to fetch the beers.

"Humff." Jess huffed. "I didn't like her."

"Well neither did I." Clint said smiling slightly and sat down. "But flirting is just something barmaids are supposed to do. You want to blend in don't you."

Jess nodded and scooted closer to Clint absentmindedly protective.

"Okay," Tim said trying to get everyone back on topic. "We can't see anything from here so you two might want to move somewhere." He stopped as the barmaid came back with their beers; Jess's considerably smaller than the rest of theirs.

Clint nodded before standing up and holding out a hand to help Jess up. She ignored it, standing up on her own, being careful not to spill anything on the dress.

"Oh one more thing Clint, do you see a Smirtis anywhere?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, the bartender over there, he said pointing to an old man with beady eyes and crooked fingers bent over the bar cleaning glasses.

"Kay thanks."

The two left leaving Gwen and Tim alone at the table, except for the sleeping old man.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tim turned to Gwen taking a sip of the beer. He never particularly liked beer, but it was fine one you got past the taste.

"Am I doing the right thing Tim."

Tim put down his glass and looked at Gwen in surprise. She was stareing into her drink sunllenly. Was she really doubting herself, and was now really the time to.

"Should I have taken the information to my father and the police?"

Tim didn't know what to say. The thought had crossed his head to but he told her what he had decided. "It would have been just as good a move, definitely a safer move. But it's not their mother who was killed. Plus they don't have the connections you and I do. You're just going to find out. Who killed your mother, not engage him in single combat or anything. You're not doing anything wrong and so far has it worked?"

Gwen nodded.

"Then are you doing the wrong thing?"

She shook her head, and then smiled. "Thank you Tim." Hesitantly she reached up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, letting her fingers caress his other cheek. He reached up, his eyes never leaving hers and moved her hand down to his lips which he brushed upon them.

A loud bout of swearing made them look up, A table over some drunk was swearing at the top of his lungs and banging his cut on the table.

The two teens looked at each other then burst out laughing, their moment ruined. They went back to drinking their beers and thinking.

About ten minutes later everything flew into chaos. A loud commotion started in the far corner of the tavern and as the two seated at the table watched it and girl slid into their seat.

"Hello boys." She said flirtatiously. The two jumped at her voice and she laughed quietly before reaching over and taking a sip from Gwen's glass.

"Um," Gwen started but then stopped at Tim's frantic gestures. She sounded too much like a girl. She opened her mouth to try again but was cut off by Tim.

"Hello." He said smiling politely.

"How are you two doing?"

The chitchat went back and forth like this; Tim carefully avoiding any real talk till Gwen jumped and stood up flustered. The girl who's name they'd found out was Sarah smiled slightly.

"Obviously your friend's a little inexperienced." She said raising an eyebrow. "I trust you aren't."

Realizing what had happened Tim kept from smirking. "I would love to show you the answer to answer that question but I'm afraid I've not the time tonight. Perhaps some other time? I'll be sure to find you."

She smiled but now seemed slightly annoyed. "Here, a penny for your trouble." He said as he stood up. At that Gwen practically dragged him away from the table.

A little ways from the table Tim started chuckling.

"What?" Gwen asked hotly turning to look at him, her hands on her hips. They were standing close in the shadows by the bar.

"You should have seen your face." He spit out between giggles.

"She put her hand on my thigh, my upper thigh, to close for comfort. How did you manage to be so smooth?"

"I just asked myself, 'What would Clint do in this position'? He's the one who spends time in places like this, not me."

"Tim she was a – Tim look." She pointed at the bar. They had got so distracted that they had missed two men, dressed well for going to a dirty tavern, and holding a thick bag, go to the bar and were talking with Smirtis.

"Weren't Jess and Clint supposed to stop them? Where are those two?" The pair in the shadows scanned the room searching for their companions. "There."

She was pointing at their two friends who looked like they were arguing very intently. As they watched Jess threw up her hands in defeat and turned to stomp off but was stopped by Clint's arm around her waist. She turned back to him ready to give him a piece of her mind. She didn't get the chance. He plastered his lips to hers in a searching fierce kiss. Jess froze for a second before bending into him and returning the kiss with equal passion, the two oblivious to the catcalls around them.

"Well that's a surprise." Tim said blankly.

"Really?" Gwen looked at him in surprise. "I saw this coming a while ago."

Tim turned away from her feeling incredibly stupid. "Well, Oh shoot. Look." He pointed to where Smirtis was leaving the room with the two men behind him.

"Well come on then." Gwen grabbed his wrist and pulled him along after the three disappearing men.

They somehow made it to the hall in the back that the men had disappeared in when Tim stopped. "What are we doing, the whole plan's ruined. The real mesangers are here and there's nothing we can do." He whispered.

"We'll listen in and see if they mention who the boss is." Gwen answered, also in whispers.

"But where are they?" They were in a hall lined with doors.

A yell came from the room on their immediate right. It was not a yell of anger or surprise, but of agony. The two looked at each other and as one jumped into the room on their left. Pressing their ears to the door they listened in on what was happening in the hall.

"He was loud. Do you have to do it so gruesomely?" A gruff voice asked.

"S'not my fault they yell." A sly voice answered. Next to Tim Gwen shivered.

"Well as long as nobody heard." There was silence in the hall, then near silent footsteps down the hall.

After the footsteps faded the two teens burst out of the room and made their way cautiously across the hall.

Tim pushed open the door and inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Gwen sucked in a shuddering gasp.

Smirtis was lying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood. He was still alive but barely. Frankly it was a surprise he was still living with the knife shoved in his belly like it was.

Tim glanced at Gwen out of the corner of his eye. She had silent tears dripping down her face. He put his arm around her gently, she lent into him, glad for the reassurance that there was still life breathing in that room.

"Cratchit?" The quite gasp came from Smirtis. "Tim Cratchit, It is you. I used to know your father."

Tim gently detangled himself from Gwen, not wanting her to have to go any closer as he stepped carefully towards the man.

"Sir?" He said politely.

"I always knew this was going to happen to me someday. It happens when you deal in the black market. Not to your father though. Your father was a good man. Never got himself caught up in this business. Bless his soul." The man's words were coming out in a gasp, barely able to be heard over the quiet rumble of noise from the tavern that still haunted the air around them.

"Sir? Who did this to you sir?" Gwen surprised Tim with her quiet question. When had she gotten so close behind him?

"I knew too much didn't I lass. I did some investigating I shouldn't have. You watch your back after being here. He doesn't like it." He shuddered. "Tim," he gripped Tim's hand tightly. "I don't want to go. It's too early to go."

"Sir. Who did this to you?" Tim said quietly.

"Raymond." The last word he gasped out was Raymond. His eyes fell empty as his body slumped to the floor.

Gwen was quietly sobbing into Tim's shoulder. He too was in shock. Raymond. The name echoed in his head.

"Come on." Tim stood up, gently taking the still shaking Duchess with him.

He had led her gently out into the hall when a voice broke through his thoughts. "Hey, you." He looked behind them. Running down the hall toward them holding knives were the two men who'd murdered Smirtis.

Panicked Tim grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and urged her into a run, moving her out of the hall way and into the packed tavern.

The normality of the room shocked Tim for a moment before he continued onward, scanning the room for Jess and Clint. They were sitting at the table next to the sleeping Drunk laughing their heads off, Jess on Clint's lap, his arms around her waist.

Tim half dragged Gwen up to them.

"Goodness, what happened?" Jess asked, standing up bring Clint with her as he wouldn't let go.

"I'll explain later but we really need that distraction, now." Tim gasped out.

Clint looked around for a second before his eyes settled on the still sleeping drunk. "I'll need something sharp and thin." He said seriously.

No one answered for a moment until Jess said "A pin, Gwen a pin. Gwen?"

"She's a little out of it." Tim explained hurriedly.

"Well here then, give her this." Clint shoved a small bottle in Tim's hand.

"What is it?"

"Brandy." Clint answered as he pulled off Gwen's cap. Tim tried to get Gwen to drink some of the brandy.

"Not that one," Jess said too late as Clint pulled out a random pin and the whole ensemble fell out, scattering pins everywhere, letting her hair fall down to her back again.

"Nice." Jess commented. "Real smooth, do you know how long that took me to do?"

"Um, distraction, please, now." Tim said as he watched the two men finally notice them.

Sensing Tim's stress Clint took the pin and stuck it firmly in the sleeping man's temple.

"Ahhhhhhhaaaarrrggggg." The man exclaimed as he jumped up.

He successfully knocked over the table and threw a chair into the table behind him. A man at that table got his hard in the back of the head and growling turned around and tackled the drunk. A large bar fight issued that tore the whole place apart. Clint led the others through the mess and out into the streets where, laughing they left the two assassins caught in the huge mess.

They made their way down the street laughing and fooling around out of relief that they had survived when a sudden strangled scream came from behind them. Jess, who had been trying to keep out of Clint's reach suddenly screeched as she was pulled up against another hard body and a knife held at her throat. Everyone froze.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? We can't go having you telling what you saw. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Let go of her." Clint said stepping forward.

"Stop. Before I slit her throat." The man commanded pressing the blade into her neck. A thin red line was seen making Clint halt in his tracks. The terror was apparent in Jess's eyes now.

"Good. Now be good and put your hands where I can see them." They all did what they were told.

"Jeremy." Another man slipped from the shadows. "Check to see who thay are."

The man walked closer to Clint and Tim. Scrutinizing them both. "Both poor boys Ralph. Nobody will care if they die."

"No." Gwen let the sound slip from her lips and she instantly clasped both hands over her mouth.

"And what about him." Ralph asked jerking his head towards Gwen. "Scrawny lad isn't he."

"Hey Ralph, this one ain't no lad. " Jeremy said as he walked around Gwen looking her up and down. "This one's a girl. Right pretty thing too."

Tim could see her trembling as she stood there, her head held high. "Keep your hands off her. " He said his voice low and dangerous.

"Keep your hands off her; you hear that Jer, he's telling us to keep our hands off her." Ralph mocked. "Do you recognize her?" Ralph asked as Jeremy stiffened.

"Yeah, from somewhere. It's this hair." He said holding up a ginger curl.

"Hair like fire, the young Duchess! Come on we've got to take the lot to Raymond." He stared to drag Jess down the road. "Come on, or she dies."

Clint followed reluctantly. Gwen thrashed as Jeremy grabbed her. She pulled out his grip momentarily and ran towards Tim. "Tim you have to find my father. Tell him everything. Tell him _amor corda leni enim _and he'll believe you." With that she planted a quick hiss on his lips and was pulled from his grasp. He moved to go after her but she pushed him away. "Tell him everything."

Tim was getting mixed orders. Every fiber of his being was telling him to go get her, save her, beat the guys up for touching her. But he knew he could best help by getting help so he turned and ran.

"Jeremy, go after him. I don't want him telling his tale." Tim heard the words behind him and put on a burst of speed. There was a reason he was considered the best runner in the city. He sped around bends and through alleyways and streets. He ran and ran till his lungs burned. Glancing behind him he noticed that he'd lost Jeremy.

**A/N: Ha, Clifie, what's going to happen to our favourite characters? Dun, dun dun, it you're lucky I'll have up by the end of the week. Ha that'll be the day. R&R**


	5. A near death experiment

**A/N: Here's the end. Can't think of thing to say so I'm just going to let you read**  
**Disclaimer, anyhting you reconize fromt he book, I don't own. **

Tim made his way to the Duke's manor and knocked on the door, bending over as he panted for breath. A maid opened it and he stood up asking "It the Duke home?"

"Yes, he's in his office right now, but he's not taking visitors. May I take a message?"

"No, It's about his daughter. I must see him." He pushed his way past her. "Where's his study?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Sir."

"I need to speak to the Duke. If I don't his daughter could very well die."

"Gwen. What about Gwen?" The Duke was standing at the top of the stairs. He had obviously wondered what all the commotion was about and had come to check it out.

"Sir she's in grave danger." Tim then broke into his whole story. Recounting everything that had happened from when he had first met Gwen till the bar and where she was now. He was so concentrated on the Duke he didn't notice he had picked up an audience as he talked. Footmen and maids and cooks and other household servants all came to hear the tall tale a tired boy was telling the Duke.

When he was done he looked at the Duck expectantly.

"You wake me up late at night to tell me such preposterous tales and then you expect me to believe them. Though now I recognize you, you're the boy who caused such trouble the night before the ball where my …" He didn't finish. "Get him out of my sight."

Two men came forward to grab him and throw him out but he called out to the Duke's retreating back. "Wait, she told me to tell you _amor corda leni enim. _I don't know what it means but she said that it would make you belive me."

The duke paused and it wa sthen Tim noticed how he held himself, like the weight of the world resed on his shoulders. "_Amor corda leni enim_." He repeted quietly. "Love is for gentle hearts. It's what my wife used to say. You couldn't have known that." He turned back around and made his way down the stairs. "Where's my daughter?"

* * *

Gwen thrashed at the bonds that held her. It was no use. All she was doing was ripping her wrists open with her wrists. She sighed in defeat and looked over. Jess and Clint were snuggled up together taking comfort from each others proximity. She missed Tim.

The door opened. She should have guessed he was behind this. Raymond of Ruston. Terror swept through her body but she forced herself to hold her head high. That's what Tim would do.

"Raymond." She spit the name through her teeth.

"Why yes my dear, I hope you're being treated well. After all you are my guest."

She looked around. They were in a cold dark cellar tied to a wall sitting in mud. Yeah, treated well.

"Why have you captured us?" She fought to keep her voice cold and steady.

"Well I didn't mean to." He pulled a chair up to sit on. "But you just fell in to my hands and I made the most of the situation, you see my dear, if your stubborn father can't be made to betroth you to my imbecile of a son out of his own free will, then I will have to find an other way." He pulled a note from his pocket.

"You see this note. This piece of writing will be dropped off at your father's house tonight and you will be engaged to my family by nightfall. Here let me read it to you."

Duke Macklin,

I know where your daughter is and I will be able to get her out but I will need something promising in return. If you will be so kind as to have our children betrothed by tonight at midninght I will return your daughter. If not I Will return her with her innocence smashed and her harmed both mentally and physically beyond your repair. It's your choice. Send my copies of the marriage forms to the parish. I will sign them there.

Raymond of Ruston.

* * *

"…Raymond of Ruston." Finished Tim. The letter had arrived on the door step by a small boy. They had caught the boy and read the letter and now Tim was ready to seriously torchure someone for threatening Gwen.

"We go get her right." Tim looked at the Duke.

"It's not that simple, we don't know where she is." The Duke sighed in defeat.

"Yes we do." Tim said. "He knows." He pointed to the boy who was being held in the corner by a footman. "Let me talk to him."

He walked slowly over to where the boy sat, garded in the corner. The boy looked up at him and began to shake in fear.

* * *

The sun was peeking through the tiny window in the corner of their cell when Gwen opened her eyes.

The door creaked open. Looking up she saw someone enter the cell. He was big and beefy, his hair a matted dark brown, nothing like Tim's chocolat color and Gwen found herself missing him even more. Raymond followed the man in and she instantly didn't trust him.

"See her." Raymond said. "She's going to be your wife."

"Her?" The boy pointed at her. Even his voice sounded uneducated dispite the rich clothes he wore.

"Yes her. Now you have fun." Raymond left the room. It was only then that she realized she was in a separate cell. Clint and Jess were gone. They must have moved her in the night.

Big and Beefy walked towards her licking his lips.

* * *

Tim burst into the room to see Gwen cowering in a cornier of the cellar and a big guy standing over her. A few of the duke's men were behind them but he gave no orders. He just leapt for the guy and tackled him. The boy beneath fell and tried to flip them over to pin him but Tim was smaller and more agile. He wiggled and kicked and fought and even bit but his opponent was bigger and even though Tim landed punch after puntch he still found himself loseing his adventage.

Hit with a stroke of brilliance he lept out of the other's range and pretended to clutch at his leg, planning to fake the other guy out. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gwen. She was still lyeing on the ground with the Duke's men crowded around her while a couple other tried to come in to break up the fight. 'Oh no, was he too late? Did they hurt her?'

They didn't get the chance as the boy tackled him while he was distracted and pined him to the ground efectivly cutting off ony escape and adventage he previously had. He thrashed as he took hit after hit. The duke's men tried to pull the man off Tim but he just shrugged him off. Then out of the corner of his eye Tim saw something flash in the dim light. He, out to instinct, moved is shoulder up and was met with a shoot of pain up his arm. The last thing he heard was Gwen calling out his name before he sank into black.

* * *

Tim shook him self out of his haze. Blinking he opened his eyes to find himself in the same hospital the whole thing had started in. He ached all over. It hurt worse then when he'd fallen down the flight of stairs. If he'd been run over by a steam engine then, he'd been run over by on now, then tossed down a cliff, then attacked by with a hammer and then trampled over by a herd of hoses and cows and deer for good measure, and then …

"Tim? Tim you're okay. Thank god." Gwen tackled him and hugged him so tight he could feel his side protesting. He didn't complain.

"Yeah, I hurt all over so I must be alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She got off him and went back to sitting on the chair at the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Tim asked all he remembered was tackling the guy and then the pain.

"Well while you were wrestling with the guy he somehow pulled out a knife which he sunk deep into your shoulder and ripped through muscle and most likely scraped the bone. Daddy's men managed to pull him off you before he could do any real permanent damage though." She said it like it was no big deal but Tim could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay." He said. "And the others?"

"Oh everyone else is fine. It turns out Raymond was having major financial troubles and he wanted to use my inheritance and closeness to the throne to get himself out of it. The poison was actually meant for Daddy because Mother was easier to manipulate. But it was a freak accident that Mother ate Dad's caviar."

"But you're okay?" That's what Tim was really worried about.

"Now that you are, I am." She said.

* * *

Jess and Clint found them there together on the bed fast asleep. Tim made a full recovery and spent an extra week being pampered by his mother. The Duke accepted that Tim was now going to around a lot and forgave him for the plates he broke. HE eventually took a likeing to him and took him on as his apprentice and later a son. Jess and Clint got married and became incharge of the Duke's house hold, and it was the best run household in the country. Raymond, well Raymond went to the capital to deal with the King's justice. And our story ends here with a happily ever after, or until the next generation comes along and have their own adventures, for there is always another story.

**A/N: *Sniff* I love the ending. My favourite parts are always the ending. I hope I did it justice and If you have any editing suggestions and maybe an idea for a sequel, just send me them, I'll be happy to look at them. :)**


End file.
